


dark birth

by Dad, horus1251



Category: Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Gore, Horror, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Multi, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dad/pseuds/Dad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: how do you stop a being older than light and dark





	1. PROLOGUE

 the year is 2017 the British men of letters have just been killed and Lucifer been trap in the alternate dimension and cas (tears falling from dean eyes) cas was killed by Lucifer.  
   
   
Dean  I AM SO SORRY CAS I DIDN'T I COULDN'T SAVE YOU . Hello Dean Dean jumps up who the hell are you. I AM JACK do not worried dean Winchester I will not allow this to stick cas will not stay dead he protect my mother so I shall heal him and the rest of the angels in return to being alone to learn this world and what my place in it will be.   
a flash of gold appears in his eyes and than they turn into light expanding outwards. but because castile had killed that reaper when Sam and dean made a blood oath it had some unintended consequence Sam and dean would caught in that light and they grew three years younger and they receive grace but because they were both vessals for archangels they both receive the power equivalent of their archangel dean receive the power of Michael while sam receives the power of Lucifer .   
the good news is castiel was brought back with his wings and an power boost he was now as powerful as a knight of hell. but the bad news is because Dean de-aged he got the mark back permanently on his chest. exactly where amara is except his is in the facing hers. and because of it his power release as dark.  the mark had a new reason to exist to claim the darkness as his mate making him the darkness mate and because of that his power will grow. Sam had his demon blood purge from his body but he receive the mark shape like a sword being thrust in the air and having hand holding it.   
the light fades and jack is gone  
a golden light surrounds them  
   
merlin   
I have been waiting one thousand and seven hundred and 17 years and 9 months 3 weeks and 6 days and 7 hours since Arthur had died waiting when I felt the balance being torn  and destroy  oh no he will escape the world is no the entire fabric the universe will be destroyed if he escape from his prison  I must bring my champions together and revive the others and bring them to this dimension   
   
   
Lucifer   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I will kill........ and the ground shakes the sky cracks and heaven falls and hell rises what the hell is that   
than I golden light surrounds both Lucifer  and Mary Winchester   
chuck and Amara what is it dean calling me. sis no brother I must go . I want to be complete and dean is all that left before I become complete and ....... a big explosion rocks the edge of the universe what the hell do you feel that and ahhh the balance is been destroyed and the scale destroys meaning that all of my creation is under threat and wait what is that that a bright and dark green light emerges from the edges and splits into hundreds of tentacles upon hundreds of directions two heading straight for light and dark sis what is tha.. then golden tentacles strike the edge and forces the cut to seal itself but it starts to crack than the golden surround god and the darkness pulling him form that point and teleporting them to my personal dimension in there human form    
   
it is time to revive the beings of Camelot   
   
but first I must let them see the truth   
   
but first  I must let them know that it is not the whole truth   
on Avalon time is different one day  over here is thousand years over there so they have about 500 years to  watch the truth and think about what is said and train and study for the war   
   
how long do I have to wait to be reborn so I could have peace    
I do not mean any of you harm  I am the lady of the lake and I have been ask to show you the truth about the world and your friends and family what you do with it is up to you what you do with it   
Arthur and company left there cave where they have been sleeping for the past thousand years give or take   
a golden light surrounds them and it feels well like divinity . Arthur and knights reach for the swords that just aren't there while the sorcerers roll there eyes at the sight than a voice starts  
a chuckle come from the golden light there is no need to afraid Pendragon and his knights I mean you no harm  
Arthur'' merlin is that you where are you  
I am still on earth do you not know how long it been since you died.   
no I am do not know   
Arthur its been over thousand since you all died. I have been alive for longer than that because I am not human you are going to be shown the truth but just so you know there is only two lies I told in it the having magic and being born with it I am a god I suppose you will but older and more powerful than any of them none of them are a match but you have no word meaning what I am. but just no  I wasn't lying about friendship I do care about you'all but I would could not allow for you know sooner and know a threat has come to threat all my sons creations . I am the father of god and the darkness I am second oldest being in the universe and my brother wants utter destruction of me and all I created and there creations. you will learn things but you should know I will understand but we must stop it now WATCH   
trodden path.  
"This is the past, memories, we can't interact with anything and nothing here can see us. We are just watching." Merlin said noticing their confused expressions.  
A younger Merlin strolled along a small dirt path, a naive smile plastered on his face. A small leather bag on his back.  
Percival looked at the younger Merlin, it was so obvious something had changed since Merlin's arrival. The young Merlin had a naivety and innocence that this Merlin had, this Merlin's eyes looked old and broken.  
"Merlin where are you going?" Elyan asked.  
"Oh..This is my journey to Camelot, from Ealdor, we will be in Camelot shortly."  
"You walked from Ealdor!?" Arthur asked, forgetting that he was meant to be angry with Merlin.  
"Yes Arthur, I couldn't take a horse, our village only has three and I wouldn't be able to send it back." Merlin replied patiently.  
"But it's a five day journey." Arthur replied.  
Gwaine rolled his eyes, "Princess thats a normal journey for us common folk, not everyone has a million horses in carriages whenever they make a journey."  
Merlin smiled to himself, happy that they were are acting like they used to.  
Merlin comes up to the gates of Camelot, he looks around dreamily clearly impressed and overwhelmed by the vast size of it all. As he walks around the city smiling.  
"Country boy, I did the same." Percival whispered, smiling at Merlin.  
"You look awe-struck mate." Gwaine called out grinning.  
"I was, I had never left Ealdor before." Merlin replied smiling.  
Around him horns sounded, upon entering the courtyard he sees a large crowd gathering, all surrounding a wooden platform. As he draws closer to the courtyard the sound of drum beats fills the air. Merlin watches as a man is pulled forwards towards the platform.  
Uthur is standing above it all, on a balcony. As he turned to address the crowd "Let this serve as a lesson to you all, This man James Collins, is guilty of breaking one of Camelot's most sacred laws. I pride myself on being a fair and merciful ruler but there is one crime I cannot pardon and that is Sorcery."  
Arthur smiled sadly and watched the image of his Father who still looked so alive, it was painful to see his father looking so alive so soon after his death.  
Merlin gulped nervously and walked towards the edge of the crowd. Trying to stay hidden behind others.  
Uthur continued, "Let this serve as a lesson to you all, this man is guilty of practicing magic and for that crime there is but one sentence I can pass."  
The scene changed to show Morgana looking out of a window, Uthur nodded at the guards and the man is pulled roughly to his knees. Morgana looks away and Merlin watches in horror, as Uthur waves his hand and the axe comes down with a sickening thump. The crowd gasps and starts to part.  
Merlin looks away, slightly paler than before. Morgana takes a deep breath and turns her back kn the sight before her.  
"The first thing you saw was an execution." Gwen whispered sadly.  
"And you wonder why I didn't tell you." Merlin mumbled, smiling nervously.  
"Wow mate, what a welcome." Gwaine muttered awkwardly.  
"What a welcome you had Merlin, I'm surprised you even stayed after that." Gaius mumbles sadly.  
Gwen sadly looked at the image of Morgana, it broke her heart to see her friend who was once so kind and compassionate who could not even watch an execution but now she was the one who was carrying out executions and killing innocents for her own gain.  
"When I came to this land, the kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I shall declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil known as sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!" Uthur called out.  
"How could anyone even celebrate killing innocent people like that" Percival muttered.  
"That was just Uthur, he didn't mind killing innocents. He hated magic and he didn't even have a reason for it." Merlin said bitterly.  
Arthur gave him a sharp look, "Magic killed my mother, and don't you dare speak ill of my father."  
Gaius and Merlin shared a sad knowing look at Arthur's statement.  
The people watched as Uthur spoke, some seemed happy but most looked miserable. Merlin looked utterly horrified, as everyone turns to leave a woman's wail sounds from the crowd. Everyone including Merlin turns to look at an old elderly looking woman in rusty colored clothes.  
"There is only one evil in this land and it is you!" She cries, "It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance." She wails. "You took my son, and I promise you, before these celebrations are over you will share my pain..."  
"That poor mother." Gwen whispered sadly.  
"Well I think we all know what she is going to say, right princess?" Gwaine called out.  
Elyan paused for a second, "It must have been hard, to watch her son die and then hear about someone celebrating it."  
Arthur stayed silent.  
"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son." She wailed.  
"An eye for an eye makes the world go blind though" Leon muttered wisely.  
Arthur turned to Leon frowning, "No one even told me she had said that."  
Leon shrugged looking embarrassed, "You're father ordered us not to sire."  
"Seize her!" Uthur yelled and guards descended on her, the woman looked around quickly before chanting and she vanished in a whirlwind before the guards even got close.  
"She sure does know how to make an exit." Gwaine whistled clearly impressed.  
"She was trying to kill me Gwaine.." Arthur replied sternly.  
Gwaine just grinned and shrugged.  
Merlin let out a small sigh of relief, he looked almost pleased that she had gotten away. Uthur stormed off into the castle clearly furious and Morgana just closed her window.  
"Merlin can you do that? The whirlwind spell I mean?" Percival asked curiously.  
Merlin shrugged and shook his head, "I guess so, I had never really tried to be honest."  
"That poor woman...I mean I know what she did but seeing all of this I can't blame her I mean she did just loose her son." Gwen whispered, sighing sadly.  
"Gwen, she was trying to kill me." Arthur replied frowning.  
"She had just lost her son, wouldn't you do the same." Gwen said.  
"Yes, but her son was evil Gwen. He had used magic." Arthur replied, his tone as if he was teaching a small child.  
Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan and Pecival all frowned at this, Gwaine and Elyan had both traveled around and been in many lands where magic wasn't evil and it was used for good. Percival had been taken in by the druids after his village was destroyed and they had healed him.  
Merlin watched the guards for a second before walking up to one of them, he asked where Gaius's chambers were, He walked to the physicians chambers and then peeked inside.  
Merlin and Gaius shared apprehensive looks knowing what was going to happen.  
"Hello?" he called out. He wandered in and called out again. "Hello?"  
When no one replied he cleared his throat awkwardly, he looked up to see Gaius on a bookshelf.  
"Gaius?"  
Gaius turned around to face Merlin but lost his balance and fell backwards from the bookshelf and the railing breaks.  
"What?"  
"How-"  
"Gaius!"  
Merlin's eyes flashed gold, time slowed around him. Merlin looked around and saw Gaius's bed and he used magic to move the bed under him then his eyes flashed again allowing time to move.  
Gaius jumped up and turns to Merlin, "What did you just do!?" he demanded forcefully.  
Gwen shot Gaius a stern look, "That was rather mean Gaius."  
"Erm..." Merlin mumbles, looking scared.  
"Tell me!"  
"I..Um...I have no..idea what just happened." Merlin replied in a desperate tone.  
Gwaine burst out laughing at this. he turned to look at Merlin, who was looking miserable and embarrassed, "Merlin mate you may be some all powerful secret sorcerer but you're an awful liar." He called out trying to lighten the mood.  
Arthur glared at Gwaine, "He can't be that bad."  
"How did you keep it a secret if your that bad at lying." Elyan asked, shaking his head at Merlin.  
Merlin just shrugged and grinned, "Well..you lot aren't exactly observant and I got better at it."  
Everyone fell silent and frowned as they thought of all the times Merlin must have lied to them.  
"If anyone had seen that."  
"Er-No... That was-That-That was nothing to do with me..." Merlin stuttered.  
"I know what it is boy!" Gaius continued "I just want to know where you learnt it!"  
"Nowhere." Merlin replied, sounding less nervous this time.  
"So how do you know how to use magic?" Gaius replied.  
"I don't."  
"Yeah right." Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"Where did you study? Answer me!"  
"I have never studied magic or been taught!" Merlin said.  
Gaius stared at him for a moment.  
"Are you lying to me boy?"  
"What do you want me to say?!" Merlin said desperately.  
"The truth."  
"I was born like this!" Merlin yelled.  
"That's impossible."  
"Is it?" Gwen asked.  
Arthur scoffed, "It's always a choice."  
Merlin turned to Arthur, "Then why did Uthur kill the children, the babies, if it was a choice he could have just taught them to not use it. Especially the babies, they wouldn't have been doing magic would they? If it was a choice I mean." Merlin sounded cold and he looked at Arthur with a sad knowing expression, "They would have been raised normally in families if it was a choice, or do you want to say Uthur killed children because of their parents crimes? See Arthur. It was never a choice."  
Leon winced at Merlin's speech, he had killed children under Uthur's command, he had always hated it, but imagining that Merlin could have been one of those children made it seem so much worse.  
Percival looked thoughtful, "I have heard of sorcerers gaining their powers as teenagers, rare as it is but never from birth."  
"I had never met anyone like Merlin before in my life." Gaius replied, "Merlin was indeed born with magic, his mother says he was levitating objects before he could walk or talk. I am certian Merlin is unique in this although, I have been unable to find records of it anywhere else."  
"So...he didn't have a choice?" Gwen whispered compassionately, turning to look at Merlin.  
"No I didn't I only ever got to choose what to do with it." Merlin turned to look at Arthur, "I only ever used it for you. To save your life, even your fathers life! But did I ever get any thanks. Nope."  
Arthur looked almost apologetic, "I'm sorry that you didn't get any say in it Merlin."  
"I never had a choice, mother was always trying to stop me and hide me. She was so afraid, she was afraid of what others would do if they found out."  
"But Ealdor is in Cenreds lands, magic is allowed there." Leon asked frowning.  
"But it is too close to Camelot for comfort, Uthur didn't care about borders when magic was involved and a bounty hunter could have caught me and taken me to Camelot." He replied, frowning slightly at the thought of bounty hunters.  
Everyone turned to look at the scene before them, absorbing this new information in silence.  
"Who are you?" Gaius asks looking suspiciously at Merlin.  
"Oh...erm...I have this letter" Merlin fumbled around in his bag before handing Gaius the letter.  
"I don't have my glasses." Gaius replied.  
"Oh..I'm Merlin." He gave Gaius a goofy smile.  
"Huniths son?" Gaius asked, his face lighting up with recognition.  
"Yes." Merlin nodded.  
"But your not meant to be here till Wednesday."  
Merlin's face fell slightly, "It is Wednesday Gaius."  
At this Gwen and the knights and Merlin let out a giggle, Gaius frowned and looked embarrassed.  
"Gaius...It is Wednesday" Percival wheezed, laughing.  
"You see how well your memory does when you get to my age!" Gaius muttered defensively.  
Gwen frowned, "Gaius you still didn't say thank you."  
"I did!" Gaius mumbled.  
"Ah. Right then, put your bag back there." Gaius instructed pointing to a small room.  
Merlin turns and takes a step towards his new chambers, before pausing and looking nervous "You won't tell anyone? About the..uhm..you know" He motioned towards the balcony.  
Gaius shook his head and smiled at the boy, "No..although Merlin I should say thank you."  
"So you didn't tell anyone because he saved your life?" Elyan asked carefully.  
"Yes, I couldn't very well kid the lad for it." Gaius replied "And it wasn't going to be the last time he saved my life either."  
Merlin walked into his room and placed his leather satchel on the bed. He went to his window and lent out, gazing at the view of the city in front of him.  
The scene changed to show Gaius that night reading a letter,  
Hunith's voice filled the air "My Dear Gaius, I turn to you because I feel lost and alone and I don't know who to trust. It is every mothers fate to think their child is special, yet I would happily give my lesson for Merlin not to be so. Ours is a small village and he is clearly at odds with the people here, I fear that if he were to remain, I do not know what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold and a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mothers love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both."  
Merlin looked at the ground sadly and whispered, "I never realised how afraid she was, how much she had given up for me."  
"Why did she send you to Camelot? To Gaius? I mean surely its the most dangerous place for you?" Gwen asked.  
"I needed someone to teach me how to control it, and Gaius was the only person my mother knew and trusted." Merlin replied.  
Arthur looked at Merlin and Gaius and shook his head, "So you did this as a favour to his mother? And you came here because it wasn't safe in Ealdor?"  
Gaius and Merlin both nodded.  
For a moment Arthur felt sympathy for Merlin and his mother, he could only imagine how hard it must have been for them especially to grow up in a place that hated magic. Coming to Camelot could only have been harder for Merlin. Then he remembered the evil he had seen in magic, the people killed because of magic. His head was telling him Merlin must have been corrupted long ago, but a small voice in the back of his head said, Merlin had used his magic for good and for him and for Gaius and the others. How could he be evil if he had saved others lives? Despite his best efforts, Arthur couldn't ignore that voice.  
Many of the others seemed to be in deep thought,  
Leon felt conflicted as this made Merlin look like a victim and Leon knew he wasn't evil. But like Arthur Leon had been raised in an anti-magic environment.  
Gwen didn't know what to do, she loved Merlin as a friend of course. And she knew he wasn't evil but Arthur was her husband and she couldn't really go against him. Usually she would trust him to make the right decision but this time she wasn't sure.  
Gwaine wasn't conflicted, he knew if it came to it he would fight for Merlin. But he was still worried, he knew Elyan and Leon would follow Arthur even if they didn't want to and Gwaine didn't want to fight the men he considered his brothers.  
Percival knew Merlin was a victim in this, but Merlin was also the man who had killed a high priestess and tried to kill Morgana. He knew Merlin wasn't evil, but he wasn't the same person they knew.  
The scene changed to show Morgana standing by a window, Uthur standing behind her.  
"Morgana." He says.  
"Yes?" She replies, insolence and a sense of rebellion in her voice.  
"What is it? Why are you not joining us at the feast?"  
"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother." She answered.  
Percival, Gwaine and Elyan all looked at the past Morgana with astonishment. They had never met the old Morgana only the new one and they couldn't believe the difference in her. It was like a totally different person.  
Arthur too stared at Morgana, pain evident on his face. How had the girl who argued with his father about being too cold was somehow the same girl who had tried to kill him, had betrayed him and tortured people. How did she turn from this to that? Magic. It must have corrupted her.  
"It wasn't magic Arthur." Merlin's voice interrupted Arthur's trail of thought, "She didn't change because of her magic, she was born with it I think. Or at least very gifted. What I mean is it was more having magic and being Uthur's ward. She would have been so scared all the time and felt so alone. It would be enough to make anyone crazy. And there were...other things that didn't help her as well." He turned back to the scene, his expression troubled.  
The others were left to wonder what he had meant.  
"It was simple justice for what he had done." Uthur replied.  
"To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."  
Uthur's face turned angry, "You weren't around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like."  
Morgana looked angry as well, "How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened back then!?"  
"Until they realise there is and will be no place for magic in this kingdom!" Uthur awnsered "You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen!" It was not a request.  
Morgana ignored the warning in his voice, "I told you! I want no point in these celebrations!"  
"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect then at least respect our finest singer." Uthur turned to walk away as he finished speaking.  
Morgana let him go, but not before she had thrown the last verbal barb, "You know, the more brutal you are the more enemies you will create!"  
"She was right you know," Merlin said, when Arthur glared at him he continued "What? Most of the people who have attacked Camelot or you have done it because of your father and how many people he killed. And those who could have helped were too scared."  
"What about you?" Percival asked.  
Gaius interrupted before Merlin could answer, "He is too much of a loyal, fool to let himself be scared away." Gaius shook his head fondly at Merlin.  
The scene changed and showed a large tent in the woods. Inside the tent a woman was humming, she heard a noise and stopped humming.  
"Hello? Gregory?" She called out, a trace of hear in her voice.  
A man poked his head into the tent, "Lady Helen."  
"Is all well?" She asked, only looking slightly reassured by the presence of her guard.  
"Yes, ma'am, with luck if nothing goes wrong we should reach Camelot late tommorow." He replied respectfully.  
"That's good." She smiled.  
"I'll be outside if you need me ma'am." He bowed his head and left the tent, he stood outside the enterance for a second, he paused when he heard a noise and walked over to where he heard it, his sword drawn.  
"Who's there? Who's there!?" He called.  
"Uh oh...I think we can all guess who's there." Gwaine called out.  
Mary Collins suddenly appeared and entered the tent. She was clutching a knife and a poppet.  
She began to chant, "Akwele seo magdp, Akwele seo magdp, Akwele seo magdp." With a sinister smile, she stabbed the poppet.  
Her eyes went wide and she clutched her stomach, Mary Collins stabbed the poppet twice more and each time Lady Helen seemed to feel the blow.  
Lady Helen fell onto the bed, dead.  
Mary Collins turned to face the mirror and chanted, "Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata." As she said the words, her face changed until she looked exactly like the dead woman on the bed.  
Gwen's face was filled with horror, "That poor poor woman."  
There was a slight moment of silence as everyone thought about what just happened in front of them.  
"Merlin can you do that?" Asked Gwaine.  
"I can change my appearance yes." Merlin replied, strangely amused, "And no, I won't do it for you Gwaine."  
Gwaine pouted, looking offended, "You don't even know wha-"  
"No." Merlin answered grinning.  
"What about the killing? Can you do that Merlin?" Arthur asked, his voice harsh.  
Merlin's expression changed and suddenly Merlin looked much older than he should, "I wouldn't need a poppet, but I could do it with one if I wanted."  
"And have you?" Arthur continued, "Have you killed people?"  
"Yes. Far too many." Merlin replied, he sounded broken "Some gave me no choice, Some brought it upon themselves, I try not to regret killing those people. But others...others died because of my mistakes and believe me I will never ever forgive myself Arthur."  
Everyone stared at Merlin, open mouthed shock apparent on their faces. Fear could be seen on everyone's faces except from Gaius and Gwaine. Merlin the man who they had believed to be too weak to hold a sword, too soft to go hunting, too clumsy and goofy to do any wrong had killed. And killed alot.  
"Merlin." It was Leon surprisingly who spoke up first, "You can't blame yourself, we have all killed people" He indicated to himself and the knights, "And we all regret it, myself more than most. I killed woman and children under Uthur's orders. I can tell you regret it. It's hard and you wish you could go back and change it but you can't."  
Gwaine then also spoke up, "Merlin mate, I know you did what you thought was right, I trust you."  
Merlin nodded gratefully, "You don't know what I did, but you will see" Merlin sounded tortured.  
Gaius put his hand on his young wards shoulders, "The fact you feel like this shows that you shouldn't blame yourself. Do you think Morgana regrets what she has done? No. That is exactly what makes you different." He spoke as if it was only him and Merlin, the others could all tell they had had this conversation before.  
"Merlin." A deep voice boomed, "Merlin."  
Merlin opens his eyes, looking around his room you can tell it is early morning, but there is no one around.  
The scene changed to Merlin walking down from his room as he shoved on his jacket.  
"I got you some water," Gaius muttered, he then started to pour what looked like porrige into a bowl. "You didn't wash last night."  
Merlin picks up a spoonful and drops it back into the bowl, clearly unsure if it was even food. Without Merlin noticing Gaius edges towards the end of the table and pushes a bucket of water over the edge.  
Merlin notices the bucket falling and his eyes flash gold, he holds out his hands and jumps to his feet, Merlin and Gaius look at eachother for a moment.  
The bucket was frozen in mid-air, Merlin's eyes flash gold again and it falls down to the floor.  
"Now that is cool." Gwaine smirks.  
"Why did you do that Gaius?" Percival asks, clearly confused.  
"I needed to see how his magic worked, if he used spells, as if he didn't use spells then it would be purley instinctive and would have showed me he was telling the truth." Gaius replied.  
Gwen smiles, "Still Gaius, was it not a bit risky tricking him like that, I mean what if someone had seen?"  
Gaius looked slightly ashamed, "Thankfully no one did."  
"And if someone had then you would have both been executed." Arthur mumbled.  
"How did you do that?" Gaius demanded, "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"  
Merlin shook his head, looking nervous again, "No, I don't even know any spells."  
"So then how did you do it?" Gaius asked again, "There must be something."  
"I don't know, It just happens." Merlin shrugged.  
Merlin ran off and grabbed a mop and started to clean up the mess.  
"Well then we better keep you out of trouble." Gaius sighed.  
Everyone, including Arthur snorted at Gaius's remark, they all knew that Merlin was a trouble magnet even before they knew about his magic they knew he always seemed to attract trouble.  
"Good luck with that." Elyan smirked.  
"Merlin and I have found ourselves in quite a few spots of bother over the years, almost makes me feel young again, helping him on his adventures." Gaius replied, smiling fondly at Merlin.  
Merlin just grinned, "Well it's not my fault."  
Gaius turned to Merlin "Okay my boy, you can help me until I find some paid work for you, Here." Gaius hands Merlin a couple of bottles, "Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival and, this is for Sir Olwin he's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once."  
"Okay." Merlin nods and takes the bottles.  
"And here." Gaius handed Merlin a sandwich, which Merlin gratefully took. "Off you go." Merlin gives Gaius a goofy grin and heads to the door, "And Merlin I need hardly tell you that any practising magic will get you killed."  
Merlin nodded grimly and excited Gaius's chambers.  
He walked through the halls eating his sandwich, he crossed the courtyard and made his way towards the knights wing. He knocked on the door and a very old clearly blind man answered, "I brought you your medicine." the man held out his hand and Merlin placed the bottle in it.  
Merlin turned to walk away but then stopped, "Oh..Gaius said not to drink it all-" Merlin trailed off as Sir Olwin drank the bottle. "I'm sure he will be fine." Merlin mumbled shrugging.  
"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed sharply.  
"What? It didn't do any harm.." Merlin replied sheepishly.  
"Merlin, Sir Olwin died later that week." Gaius replied sternly.  
"He was old!" Merlin protested.  
Everyone else apart from Arthur laughed at Merlin and Gaius's exchange.  
The scene changes to Arthur and some knights training.  
"Where's the target?" The prince asked, smirking.  
"T-There sire..." The servant replied.  
"It's into the sun.." Arthur said.  
"B-But it's not tha-t br..bright." The servant replied nervously.  
"A bit like you then." Arthur replied as the knights laughed.  
Gwaine glared at Arthur, "Seriously princess?"  
Arthur shrugged sheepishly, "Okay, so I wasn't very likeable back then." Arthur frowned as he realised what changed him.  
"I'll put the target at the other end, should I sire?" the servant asked.  
Arthur nodded rolling his eyes, the servant ran towards the other end of the field.  
"Teach him a lesson..go on boy." One of the knights called out.  
"This'll teach him."  
"Go on!"  
"Ha-Ha Teach him a lesson!"  
Arthur threw the dagger at the target the servant was carrying, smirking at the other knights reaction.  
"Hey! Hang on!" The servant stumbled slightly.  
"Don't stop!" Arthur yelled.  
"Here?" The servant stopped.  
From the window Gwen watches the scene, clearly disappointed.  
"I didn't know you were there..." Arthur mumbled, looking ashamed.  
"Well I was." Gwen replied curtly.  
"I told you to keep moving!" Arthur called out, he threw another dagger. "Come on run!" He got ready to throw another dagger.  
The servant ran, whilst carrying the large target. Whilst Arthur just kept throwing more daggers.  
Everyone turned to look at Arthur glaring.  
"So you really were a prat." Gwaine growled.  
Everyone nodded in agreement whilst Arthur just looked ashamed.  
"Do you want some moving target practice?" Arthur called out to the other knights.  
The servant tripped and dropped the target, Merlin placed a foot on it so the servant couldn't pick it up.  
Merlin turned to look at Arthur, "Hey cmon! That's enough now."  
"What!?" Arthur asked.  
"You have had your fun, my friend." Merlin replied.  
"Do I know you?" Arthur looked incredulous.  
"Err...Well I'm Merlin." Merlin replied nervously.  
"So I don't know you." Arthur said.  
"No."  
"Yet you called me friend?" Arthur looked at Merlin expectantly.  
"That was my mistake." Merlin replied quietly.  
"Yes, I think so." Arthur replied, looking pleased at the thought of winning the argument.  
"Yeah I could never have a friend who could be such an ass." Merlin replied, he then turned away and started to walk away from Arthur.  
"Go Merlin!" Gwaine cheers.  
"Or I one who could be so stupid." Merlin stopped walking, but he sighed slightly. "Tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees?"  
Merlin turned around and shook his head, "No."  
"Would you like me to help you?" Arthur replied, trying to seem innocent.  
"I wouldn't if I were you." Merlin replied coldly.  
Arthur turned around to glare at Merlin, "You were threatening me!"  
Merlin shrugged, "You threatened me first."  
"Why what are you going to do to me?" Arthur asked, laughing slightly.  
"You have no idea."  
"Be my guest," Arthur grins, taunting Merlin, "Come on...Come on...Come on!"  
Merlin went to punch Arthur but Arthur grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. In the window of the castle Gwen looked disappointed.  
"Real mature princess." Gwaine rolled his eyes.  
"Merlin you shouldn't have attacked him." Gaius frowned at his ward.  
"I'll have you thrown in the dungeons for that." Arthur hissed in Merlin's ear.  
"Why? Who do you think you are? The king?" Merlin grunted.  
"No. I'm his son Arthur." Arthur replied smugly.  
A couple of guards escort Merlin to the dungeons, he was thrown into a cell. Merlin looked nervous but overall he looked calm for someone who had just been thrown into the dungeons.  
"What a way to start your time in Camelot." Leon shook his head at Merlin.  
The scene changes once again to show Lady Helen as she arrived. As she arrives outside the castle she was helped down from the horse by one of her guards. As she walked towards the steps her true self was shown in a puddle. She quickly walked through the castle straight to the throne room where she was greeted by Uthur. Morgana, Gwen and a number of other lords and ladies were there too.  
"How did no one notice that?" Elyan asked.  
Merlin shrugged, "Camelot is a pretty unobservant place."  
Everyone flinched slightly at the obvious insult.  
"Merlin, why did her face show up in the puddle? If her spell was that good why didn't her reflection change." Percival asked thoughtfully.  
"Reflections are used in scrying they are meant to show the truth, a reflection is a reflection of someones soul not just their body, so where magic is concerned reflections can reveal the truth and not be effected by spells like that." Merlin explained.  
"Lady Helen," He greets. "Thank you for coming to Camelot to sing at our celebrations."  
"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled.  
"How was your journey."  
"Oh the time it took sire," She replied, sighing.  
Uthur took both her hands and kissed them, "Well it is always worth the wait."  
"It will be." She replied somewhat darkly. She gripped her crystal necklace.  
"Come on, she couldn't sound more evil if she tried." Elyan complained.  
"She might as well have worn a sign saying, Look at me I'm here to kill your son!'' Gwaine rolled his eyes in frustration.  
The scene changed to Merlin asleep in the dungeons.  
"Merlin." A deep voice calls.  
Merlin woke up and looked around the cell, clearly confused.  
"Merlin." The voice called again, Merlin stumbled backwards.  
"Merlin." Merlin frowned and realized the sound was coming from under him, he placed his ear on the ground.  
"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed from behind him, "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing someone like you should be doing is keeping your head down! And what do you do? You go and behave like an idiot and get into a fight with the kings son!"  
"I did wonder what he was doing when I came." Gaius muttered.  
"I'm sorry." Merlin muttered, looking only slightly apologetic.  
"You're lucky, I managed to pull a few strings and get you released."  
"Oh thank you! Thank you Gaius!"  
"Well there is a small price to pay.."  
Merlin sighed as he realized what was about to happen.  
The scene changes to show Merlin in the stocks, he was laughing and grinning like an idiot.  
"Only you Merlin would find the stocks fun." Arthur grumbled.  
"Well I had to enjoy it when you think about the number of times I ended up in them." Merlin shot back.  
"Thank you!" Merlin called to Gaius as he walked past laughing. "Oh no." Merlin muttered as a group of small children stepped forward with a basket of rotten fruit.  
They threw some more in Merlin's direction and then ran off to find more things to throw.  
Gwen walked up to Merlin, he looked up as she approached.  
"I'm Guienevere, but most people call me Gwen." She smiled at him, "I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."  
"Right." Merlin muttered, grinning at her, "I'm Merlin." He held out his hand at a rather awkward angle and Gwen shook it laughing.  
"Although most people do just call me idiot."  
Arthur snorted, "Your not wrong there."  
"No. No, no" Gwen cried out, "I saw what you did, it was pretty brave, we all think you were brave."  
Merlin shook his head at her, "It was pretty stupid."  
"Well I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him."  
"Oh, I...I can beat him." Merlin snorted.  
Gwaine grinned, "I bet you could."  
"You could? It's just you don't exactly look like one of those big, muscle-y kind of fellows."  
"Thanks."  
"No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look, It's just, ummm, Arthur is one of those rough-tough save the world kind of men." She paused, "And well...you..."  
"What?"  
"Don't look like that."  
Merlin grinned at her and motioned for her to come closer, "I'm actually in disguise." He whispered.  
"See! He almost told Gwen he had magic, and he pretty much almost told you!" Gwaine protested.  
Gwen and Merlin both started laughing, "Well it's great you stood up to him." She said with a smile.  
"You think so?" Merlin asked.  
"Arthur is a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero."  
"Oh really?"  
"Mh-mmm"  
Merlin watched and groaned slightly as the children came running back, "Oh excuse me Guinevere, my fans are waiting." Merlin grinned at her, Gwen smiled at him and then walked away.  
The scene changes to Merlin and Gaius back in their quarters.  
"Do you want some vegetables with that?" Gaius asked, as they sat down to eat. Merlin just laughed.  
"Wow, Gaius is actually funny, who knew." Gwaine called out, earning a laugh from everyone but Gaius.  
"I know you are still angry with me."  
"Your mother asked me to look after you Merlin."  
"I know."  
"What did your mother say about your gifts?"  
"That I was special."  
"You are special, the likes of which I have never seen before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years of study, what I saw you do was...Elemental...Instinctive."  
"So Merlin really was like nothing you had ever seen before?" Gwen asked.  
"No." Gaius turned to look at Arthur, "He is like no one else with magic, it is flowing through him, for most sorcerers its a tool. For Merlin it is a part of him and without it he would die."  
Arthur frowned, he wanted to listen to Gaius and Merlin and believe everything was okay but he had grown up learning how evil it all was. It was like there was two voices battling inside his head, one that sounded much like Uthur and another that sounded like Merlin.  
And Arthur didn't know which one to listen to.  
"Well what's the point if it can't be used."  
"That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before Merlin."  
Merlin looked down for a moment, "Did you ever study magic?"  
"Uthur banned all such work twenty years ago."  
"Why?"  
"People used it for the wrong reasons at the time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uthur made it his mission to destroy everything from back then...Even the dragons."  
"What all of them?!"  
"There is one dragon he chose not to kill, he kept it as an example, he imprisoned it in a cave under the castle where no one can free it." Gaius explains.  
Merlin scoffed at the last part of Gaius's explanation, earning him a sharp glare from Gaius.  
"Now eat up, when you're finished I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen, she needs it for her voice." Gaius said.  
Merlin took the vial from Gaius and exited the room, Merlin walked up some steps and along a corridor, and he entered Lady Helen's chambers. He put down the bottle and looked around, he saw a straw doll on her table and a book half hidden by a cloth. He went to pick it up but heard someone approaching and stopped.  
"What are you doing in here!?" She demands angrily from behind him.  
"Um..I-I was asked to deliver this." Merlin hands her the bottle, with an arkward smile he left the room.  
Behind him Lady Helen's true reflection is revealed in a mirror, Merlin stopped outside her room for a moment before carrying on walking.  
"Great observational skills there Merlin." Arthur muttered.

The scene changes to Merlin making his way through the lower town.  
"How's your knee walking coming along?" Arthur yells from behind Merlin, "Oh don't run away!"  
Merlin stopped but didn't turn around, "From you?"  
"Thank god. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."  
"Look, I've already told you you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one." Merlin noticed the men behind Arthur and rolled his eyes, "Oh what you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"  
"I could take you apart with one blow."  
"I could take you apart in less than that."  
"You threatened me with magic!? Again?" Arthur growled.  
Merlin shrugged, "And once again you threatened me."  
"Wow Merlin mate, you didn't even try to keep it a secret did you?" Gwaine asked grinning.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Come on then?"  
"Fight."  
And so their fight begins.  
"Come on then!" Arthur smirked, "I have to warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."  
Merlin just laughed, "Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"  
"You can't address me like that." Arthur replied shaking his head.  
"I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord." Merlin asked, with a mocking bow.  
"I always wondered why and when he started calling you a prat." Gwaine muttered, "And it was only the second time you met, guess he really is a good judge of character"  
Arthur swung his mace towards Merlin, who ducked out of the way.  
"Come on Merlin! Come on!" Arthur taunted.  
Merlin ducked into the market place and fell onto a pile of sand. Arthur gained on him as Merlin slowly got up.  
"Ha-Ha your in trouble now."  
Gwen glared at Arthur, "Seriously Arthur?"  
"Sorry Gwen..." He mumbled  
"Oh god." Merlin whispered, his eyes flashed gold and Arthur's mace got caught in a hook. After finally untangaling the mace, he headed towards Merlin. Merlin's eyes flash gold once again and a box moved, Arthur stepped towards it and banged his shin, stumbling slightly.  
"Ow! Argh!" Arthur cried.  
"You cheated!?" Arthur yelled at Merlin.  
"You were trying to kill me sire, or at least hurt me, i wasn't going to let you. And I didn't, I used my talents, your talented with a weapon im talented at magic." Merlin replied.  
As he moved towards Merlin again, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a rope on the floor tightened Arthur fell over it.  
"Do you give up now?" Merlin yelled.  
"To you?"  
"Do you want to give up?" Merlin started to walk towards Arthur, Merlin noticed Gaius in the crowd and lost his focus for a second. Arthur used this to his advantage, and attacked Merlin with a broom knocking him to the ground.  
As the guards came to arrest Merlin again Arthur stepped forwards and held up his hand, "Wait. Let him go, he may be an idiot but he is a brave one."  
"There is something about you Merlin, I can't quite put my finger on it."  
"Maybe it was the magic..." Gwaine supplied unhelpfully.  
"I guess it was." Arthur replied.  
Merlin stormed into Gaius's chambers, followed by Gaius.  
"How could you be so foolish!" Gaius yelled.  
"He needed to be taught a lesson!" Merlin cried out.  
"Magic must be studied, mastered and not used for idiotic pranks!"  
"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could even talk!"  
"Is that true?" Elyan asked quietly.  
"Yes it is, three days after I was born I was levitating random objects in the house." Merlin said.  
"I don't want to! If I can't use magic what have I got! I'm just a nobody and always will be! If I can't use my magic I might as well die."  
"Merlin mate, your not a nobody." Gwaine patted Merlin's shoulder, everyone else nodded in agreement with Gwaine.  
"It's true though, Merlin is magic he would die without it." Gaius said sadly.  
With that Merlin turned and stormed up to his room, Gaius followed him a couple of moments later with his medcine bag.  
"Merlin sit up. Take off your shirt."  
Without a word Merlin did what he was told, he pulled his shirt up to reveal numerous bruises and cuts.  
"I didn't know I had hurt him that bad." Arthur muttered.  
"You don't know why I am like this do you?" He finally asked.  
"No." Gaius replied sadly.  
"I'm not a monster am I?"  
Everyone gasped.  
"How could you think that?" Gwen asked.  
"You try growing up hearing about how evil magic users are, in my village people always said that people with magic were evil." Merlin sighed sadly, "Eventually you start to believe them, I think it's partly why so many of us turn out evil. I mean its a self fulfilling prophecy. You get told your evil, eventually you become evil." Merlin sounded miserable.  
"Well Merlin mate, your not a monster." Gwaine replied firmly, "You could never be."  
Gaius gripped Merlin's shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Don't ever think that!"  
"Then why am I like this? Please I need to know why!"  
"Maybe there is someone with more knowledge than me."  
"If you can't tell me no one can." Merlin sounded sad and broken.  
Gaius held out a cup sadly, "Drink this it will help with the pain."

The scene changed to Uthur and Lady Helen sat in the great hall eating together.  
"Will you sing for me tonight?" Uthur asked.  
"You will have to wait sire." She replied.  
"You will not deny me." Uthur said, sounding more hostile.  
"I'm saving myself for tomorrow night sire, Will everyone be there?"  
"Who would dare to miss it?" Uthur scoffed.  
"How about your son?" She asked.  
"Wow that was subtle...not!" Gwaine scoffed.  
"Well..."  
"It seems such a shame not to have met him."  
"That's Arthur."  
"Poor child."  
"Hmm?"  
"Well it can't have been easy, growing up without a mother."  
"No."  
"That bond between Mother and son is so hard to replace." She said somewhat coldly.  
"Seriously!" Elyan rolled his eyes.  
"It was rather obvious she was evil." Percival muttered.  
"It hasn't been easy."  
"I'm sure." Lady Helen smiled at Uthur, "Perhaphs if you found someone else, If you remarried, I'm sure you would have the pick of all the ladies in the kingdom."  
"Well perhaps I'll find love again...But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother."  
"Yes it certainly is too late for Arthur." She muttered darkly.  
"How come no one found that even remotely suspicious?" Gwen asked clearly confused.  
"Like I said, Camelot's great observational skills." Merlin rolled his eyes.

The scene changed again to Merlin in his chambers, "Merlin." The voice called out again.  
"Merlin." The voice called out again, "Meerlliinn."  
Merlin got up and headed out of the physicians chambers, he made his way through the castle and out through the courtyard.  
"Merlin..."  
Merlin headed down the steps towards the dungeons, following the voice. He stopped when he saw a pair of guards playing with some dice. His eyes flashed gold and the dice flew off down the halls, the guards chased after the dice and Merlin just grinned grabbing a torch.  
Leon sighed, "Is it really that easy to get past our guards? I will have to have a word with them about that.."  
"Yeah you probably should, after all I have gotten past your guards alot of times Leon." Merlin replied shrugging at the knight.  
"Merlin." The voice called.  
Merlin finally came up to a ledge, overlooking a vast cave.  
"Merlin." The voice echos around him.  
"Where are you?" Merlin asked nervously.  
The great dragon suddenly flew out of the shadows, and landed on the rock in front of him. Merlin stumbled backwards in shock, "I am here." The dragon spoke, "How small you are for such a great destiny."  
"So Merlin you spoke with the great dragon?" Arthur asked quietly.  
"Well that is obvious isn't it!? He is talking to him right now!" Gwaine replied sarcastically.  
"Shut up Gwaine!" Arthur yelled.  
"What do you mean? What destiny?"  
"Your gifts Merlin, they were given to you for a reason."  
"So there is a reason?"  
"Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion."  
"Sorry!? I'm what?" Arthur asked.  
"You are the once and future king destined to unite Albion and return magic, peace and prosperity to it." Merlin replied, "And I am basically your protector."  
"Right." Merlin paused, "What does that have to do with me?"  
"He will face many threats from friends and foes alike..."  
"I still don't see what any of this has to do with me!?"  
"Everything. Without you he will not and cannot succeed, Without you there will be no Albion."  
Arthur and Gwen turned to Gaius and Merlin, "Is this true?"  
"Yes...That is what the dragon told me, and I did have to kill a bunch of people who tried to kill you so he was right, without me you would be dead." Merlin replied.  
"He could bring Camelot crashing down with the click of his fingers but he didn't he chose to protect you Arthur, he could destroy an army without a single word, he is the most powerful warlock to have ever lived. If he wanted you dead you would be dead, instead he has been helping from the shadows." Gaius replied.  
"Are you Emrys?" Percival whispered.  
Merlin nodded slowly, clearly surprised.  
"How did you know?" Gaius asked.  
"I lived with druids for a while, I heard all the stoires about Emrys." Percival shrugged.  
"No...No..No you have got this all wrong!" Merlin called out.  
"There is no wrong or right only what there is and isn't,"  
"No! If anyone wants to kill him they can go ahead! In fact I will even give them a hand!"  
"Some friend." Arthur mumbled bitterly.  
"What I didn't even know you yet, all I knew is that you were a prat." Merlin replied.  
"None of us can choose our destiny Merlin, and none of us can escape it."  
Merlin shook his head, "No..no...there must be another Arthur this one is an idiot!"  
"Then perhaps you should change that." The dragon replied and flew off.  
"Wait! Wait! Stop! I need to know more!" Merlin yelled after the dragon desperately.

The scene changed to the following morning, when Gaius walked into Merlin's room, there were clothes scattered everywhere.  
"My boy," He exclaimed, "Have you seen the state of this room?"  
Merlin just shrugged, "It just happens."  
"By magic?" Gaius asked, raising his eyebrow.  
"Yeah!" Merlin replied, grinning.  
"Then you better clean it up, without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana, poor girl is suffering from nightmares.  
"Mmm, I know the feeling."  
Gaius shook his head sadly, "My boy." He then turned to Arthur, "Morgana's nightmares were because of her magic, she was a witch and a seer, The only reason her gifts didn't come out sooner is because she suppressed her gifts."  
"Why did you tell me that?" Arthur asked, clearly confused.  
"Because is trying to prove magic wasn't why she turned evil and magic isn't evil." Merlin replied.  
The scene changes to Lady Helen's room, a knock sounded at the door of Lady Helens room. A young serving girl entered carrying a bowl of fruit.  
"Come in." Lady Helen called.  
"Compliment's of the king miss." She bowed her head.  
"So sweet, how can I ever repay him." Lady Helen mumbled.  
"When he hears you sing, Well that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance." The girl explained as she started tidying the room.  
"So am I." She replied ominously.  
"I love singing, I sing all the time, My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel." The serving girl replied, she started to tidy things on Lady Helen's desk and she knocked over the sheet covering the mirror. She spotted Lady Helen's true form in thr mirror and tried to leave. Lady Helen grabbed her wrist and drained the life from her.  
The girl falls to the ground dead.  
"That poor serving girl" Leon mumbled.  
"Bronwen." Gwen said sharply, "Her name was Bronwen she wasn't just some serving girl."

The scene changes to Merlin and Gaius entering the great hall, Merlin glared at Arthur who was talking to some knights.  
Arthur did a double take when he saw Morgana enter, "Gods have mercy."  
"...I said that about my sister." Arthur realised, his eyes going wide.  
"At least it explains why Uthur didn't want you two to be married." Leon replied.  
Merlin turned to watch Morgana as she strolled past him.  
"Remember Merlin you are here to work..." Gaius reminded him.  
"Yeah yeah." Merlin muttered.  
"Some people are just born to be queen." Gwen sighed from next to Merlin.  
"No!" Merlin exclaimed, looking at Gwen.  
"Why did he do that? Did he know about Morgana?" Elyan asked.  
"I think my magic knew that she might be a threat, and my connection with the great dragon. I'm not sure, I mean I liked her and trusted her but at the same time I was always nervous." Merlin replied.  
"I hope so, One day. Not that I would want to be her though, Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen wrinkled up her nose in disgust.  
"You maybe?" Percival said smirking.  
"Oh...the irony." Gwaine grinned as everyone laughed.  
"Thanks Gwen." Arthur pouted as Gwen blushed.  
Merlin laughed, "I thought you would have liked one of those rough tough save the world kind of men."  
"No, I like much more ordinary men like you." She smiled.  
"Gwen, believe me I am not ordinary."  
"Mate did you even try to keep your magic a secret?" Gwaine asked.  
"Not at first." Merlin replied somewhat mysteriously.  
"No I don't mean you, I don't mean you obviously, But..you know...Just ordinary men...Like you...I like much more ordinary men like you." Gwen stammered out nervously.  
"Thanks?" Merlin replied uncertianly.  
They glanced awkwardly at each-other before quickly parting. The guests take their seats and Uthur stands up.  
"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom itself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."  
As the people stopped clapping, Lady Helen began to sing, as she walked closer to Uthur and Arthur she left a trail of people in her wake, one by one all falling asleep.  
Merlin let out a small grunt as he realised what was going on, he covered his ears.  
"How come it didn't effect you?" Gwen asked.  
"My magic helped me, I don't think I could have lasted forever but long enough to notice and protect myself. " Merlin answered.  
The people start to get covered in cobwebs and one by one the candles went out.  
Lady Helen walked towards the royal table, she pulled out a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the chandelier dropped on-top of her.  
The song came to a halt and everyone started to wake up, all with similar dazed expressions.  
Mary Collins now back in her true form got the dagger once again and threw it towards Arthur with the last of her strength. Merlin's eyes flashed gold once again and time slowed down, Merlin raced forwards and pulled Arthur out of the way of the dagger.  
"That was the first time I saved your life you know, like every other time I used MAGIC to save you. I risk everything to save you. I knew if you found out chances are you would kill me, but I still saved you. At first it was because of destiny but then I grew to admire the king you would become and you became my brother, my friend." Merlin whispered, looking at Arthur.  
As they get to their feet Uthur turned towards Merlin, "You saved my boys life, a debt must be repaid."  
"Oh..well.."  
"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."  
"No, honestly you don't have to your highness."  
"No this merits something special."  
"Well..."  
"You shall be rewarded with a position in the royal household. You shall be Arthur's manservant."  
"Father!" Arthur complained. Merlin and Arthur looked at each-other both clearly disgusted at the idea of Merlin being Arthur's manservant.  
"Only Uthur would think that a reward." Percival sighed.

The scene changes to Gaius and Merlin.  
Gaius knocked on Merlin's door, and entered his room, holding a book wrapped in red fabric.  
"Seems you are a hero my boy."  
"Hard to believe isn't it?"  
"No. I knew it from the moment I met you, you saved my life remember?"  
"But..that was with magic."  
"And now it seems you have finally found a use for it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I saw how you saved Arthur's life."  
"Oh..No.."  
"Perhaphs that is it's purpose."  
"My destiny." Merlin muttered somewhat sarcastically.  
"Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age. But it will be of more use to you than it was and will ever be to me."  
Merlin took the book and pulled off the cloth, "But this is a book of magic."  
"Which is why you must keep it hidden."  
"I will study every word." Merlin vowed, smiling.  
Someone knocked on the door, "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."  
Merlin and Gaius looked at eachother.  
"Your destiny is calling, you better find out what he wants." Gaius nodded towards the door.  
The scene faded, leaving everyone alone in the great hall.  
Arthur turned to Merlin, "I may not have forgiven you yet, but I am going to say this. Thank you."  
Merlin nodded gratefully.  
Everyone else just looked at each-other as they slowly realised how much they didn't know about Merlin.  
meanwhile   
the others was champions were my dimension   
what the hell is going on   
chucking is heard  and golden light that makes it brighter and darker at the same time appears  
   
 


	2. prologue part 2

Well, I'm sure many of you are wondering where you are. Who I am?and what that Golden Light was.

 

I've been called many things over the course of my long life do some I am the balance. too others. I am order I am creation do some I am father.

 

You may call me why when I was known by the fifth century. I.am merlin. I in the cosmic scale between my children,

the light. And nothing. But that is not true. The scale is between order and chaos Now I'm sure you are aware.

There have been a crack in the universe. that crack goes all around the world all of the universe.

That. What is the sealed from the realm of chaos that I seal away trapping my brother? On that side.

For he is chaos itself. No, I'm sure if you were wanting how can this be bad? This being he wants only chaos

. he hates all creation all he desires is chaos and destruction alone. I do not have the power to destroy them.

he has an entire army that he has created for that purpose. A single soldier in the army is that powerful as

one archangel there are billions of them. Which is why card on you? each and every single one of you have abilities that you unique to you. some of have no idea of your true power. You now have. Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam and Dean you both have the power is out of your archangel devenue to you by Jack. Son of the devil he has the power of the devil. and of hell. because of this we have a way.

You completely destroy choas Because of this the balance has been destroyed no longer alone can I fix the balance bring back the powerful. beings I will need to bring back. Lucifer power will need to be updated, though. I will be bringing back the archangels from the place of imprisonment.

And rest. I will be bringing back to Angels as well. i will be upgrading all their powers to archangel except for castiel show have the power. He had when he had the levithans inside of him with none of the weaknesses 

 all of Hells demons. And.

inhabitants of purgatory both fallen and then shall be brought back.

 

Because of this. We will need to learn how to coexist the powers the powers of a archangel shall upgrade to that of a single hand of god. this will take a awhile to come into being so for now rest when you wake up.

You should learn how to fight this thing. You have one job. Fix the balance. I will find my. champions swfe fu. Sister you can come out now. I know my daughter feel something for the older winchester I ask you to watch out for him sister. now i must see to my old friends golden light appears and disappears merlin is gone oh brother what is to be done  
Hello arthur you now know all i have done. for you and camelot.

It is not time for you to be returned to this world to fight in your true destiny. You. 01 of the 7 Kings of legend destiny's chosen one. You and all the others will be may completely immortal, just like me.

But you would have a different purpose than me you'll will hold the weapons to go after the soldiers of that army that is you are and the others job. But first you must learn how to fight these creatures. They are not your average. I cannot be killed by regular weapon I will take weapons forged in the Dragons breath to destroy these beings you will be

taught magic and how to use magical weapons and creatures to your advantage. it will take some time. y But first I must bring you back to life. Si Ta Ru glow spreads around them and they are teleported to the mansion eat and sleep tomorrow. Start your new training. And you'll be introduced to your new allies and friends. Dudus gtre deryg your room are up two stairs and to the right. now good night and i wll speak to you later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swfe fu means sleep 
> 
> si tu ru mean return life  
> dudus gtre deryg gives the the ability to read understand and speak any language


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter

merlin"Hello you are all wondering why you have been brought here reason you're here is because I mention evil months older than all things have been released. this creature is evil itself it was release when the five seals of creation were broken. letting lose both the evil and his army they will be looking to destroy the dimensions we are all that stands it is way. these beings are near impossible to kill so I will be sending those of you who know how to fight these beings to a realm over whelm by them and I will give you weapons to stand against them with those weapons you can kill them three ways cutting off the head stab the heart or stabbing the brain. if you don't use those weapons then there is no hope. now you will be split into two teams of four the Winchesters and god and the darkness one and the Pendragons and gwanine. on the other. the rest of you will be sent to my training room where you will train and fight the capture creatures. the portal is on the fifth floor move along. the rest will be apart of a team who job is to take on the armies of this enemy but because of how old it is the creature can't be killed only trap. his army can be killed so that is what we will do but let me and my children handle the creature."

Arthur " why do you keep calling it creature."

merlin" the reason why I called it creature is because to speak it true name allows it to hear you and right now I don't have the power to fight the creature to trap it but  
it has the power to kill me to fight without the power or strategy or the resources to defeat it is pointless to destroy what little chance we have. the creature is not bound by my son rules of needing a vessel to exist on this plane of existence. it is literally looks like smoke to all but me and my sister.'' ''merlin lucifer you will lead the angels and demon with the aid of michael grace and one of your brothers

 

morgana and morgause,and elyan and leon arthur and percival, lancelot and gnawine ,tristan isode and gwen head to the training room (it is in the bottom level of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who is this mysterious brother 
> 
> short story sections done next chapter in november


End file.
